brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Hero45's big clone base
OK, this is a huge MOC that took me about a year to make. Actually, it's not even done because I keep adding small details, but whatever. I took a lot of ideas from other people's MOCs and put them together. Here's what I have so far and I will update this article as I add/remove stuff. Hope you enjoy! FYI, this article is NOT COMPLETE! Please leave it be until I finish it. Thank you! Overview OK here is an overview of the interior of my base. I tried to put as much as possible inside, but due to limited space, I couldn't add everything. There is an armory, a speeder hangar, power generator, and most of the stuff you would find in a Republic base. Armory First we will go to the armory. It's pretty basic, not big but has guns and stuff you need to win a war. Note the custom built chain gun on the table. The clones are from a battle pack from 2011? I think. You can fit four helmets on the table and eight guns in the side. There is some crates to the right that have the smaller guns and pistols. The ladder to the left leads up to the top of the wall, which is where snipers and recon troops would go. I am planning on adding lights to the armory sometime in the future. Mission Control Center Here's where the battle is controlled. This is a small platform with a holo table, and a bunch of computers. To the left, a clone is reviewing a map of the terrain. Around the table, Jedi General Ra'Ten Takko and his advisers are discussing where to strike next. It's pretty basic and there not much to it. Speeder hangar This is the speeder hangar, which is located right under the base's small landing pad. As you can see, there is a speeder parked, and the are some technicians fixing things. The speeder is from a 2013 battle pack. There is also a crane hook hanging down to deliver crates and tools to the technicians below. This area was originally going to be a landing pad for gunships, but it took up too much space, so I made it into what it is now. The technicians unfortunately are not clone troopers, they are just civilians from the local area. Power Generator OK, I know this probably sucks, but it was the best I could do, so don't judge. It's a power generator, there not much to be said about it, except for the coolest part. I was able to get a small LED light inside so when you push the black rod, it lights up. This actually took me a week or so to do because I didn't want it to take up too much space, and I had to find a way to compact it down a lot. I am probably going to take it apart and make it one solid color so it isn't so colorful, of I may take it out. I like the control panel though, so whatever I do, I'm keeping that. I will update you guys on what happens to it in the future, as I still haven't made a decision on what to do with it yet. Landing Pad This is the small landing pad. When I say small, I mean the only thing I have that fits on it is the ship in the picture. Anyway, it is mainly for transporting the wounded to and from the base. There is an elevator right next to it so you can unload wounded troops off the ship and get them down to the med bay quickly. The ship actually isn't Clone Wars era, it is an Imperial ship and it came in an Expanded Universe battle pack with storm troopers, not clones. Pictures from around the base So I've pretty much finished showing you what I currently have in the base but there are some leftover pictures that are still cool to look at. Here they are. Anyway, that's all there is for now, and I will provide updates of anything new. Thanks, Hero45 out. Update #1 Please do not delete this area, I am going to finish this soon. Credit to Other Builders Solid Brix Studios https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVri6XSKlqg Krisproductions https://www.youtube.com/user/krisproductionstudio CBBricks https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9S-daC2RBJ_0U1jnClvxbw |Ages = |Released = |Theme = }} __FORCETOC__